


More Than Worth It

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Omega Lena Luthor, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Lena needs it bad.





	More Than Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Alpha Kara/Omega Lena. Breeding kink. Extra filthy.

She wasn't even in heat but she was going completely crazy thinking about Kara. Thinking about Kara _fucking_ her.

Lena had to press her thighs together, squirming uncomfortably on her chair as her mind kept going back to her Alpha. All Lena wanted at the moment was to be home with her, getting fucked by her. She wanted her seed and she wanted her knot, _so bad._ The thought alone was making her get not only her panties but also her pencil skirt wet.

 _Thank God it's black._ She thought, knowing that there would be a wet spot when she finally stood up.

She was so wet she was sure every Alpha in a radius of ten miles could smell her. It had been a wise choice to work with Omegas only.

As she leaned back on her chair, she closed her eyes, letting her mind run free. She pictured Kara bending her over her desk and whispering filthy things in her ear. She pictured her Alpha bitting her neck as she fingered her wet pussy and teased her with the promise of her seed and knot.

God, she needed it!

She clenched her pussy around nothing as she pictured Kara's big cock ramming into her, filling her with hot, thick seed. Even though she knew she wouldn't get pregnant because they didn't feel ready for a baby and she was on birth control, it aroused her to no end to imagine that Kara was going to impregnate her when they had sex and the Alpha filled her with her seed.

She needed Kara. She couldn't wait anymore. 

Reaching for her phone, she texted her mate, asking Kara to come to her office. It was almost lunch time, anyway, so it wouldn't be a problem.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as Kara read the text, she knew what was going on. Everytime Lena texted her, asking her to meet her at her office, it was because she was horny. Too horny to wait until they got home. And it made Kara just as horny as her Omega.

On her way to L-Corp, Kara could already feel her cock getting hard inside her pants. She was so thankful for the fact Lena loved rough sex as much as she did because when she was this turned on, all she wanted was to bend her Omega over and fuck the shit out of her until she filled her pussy with seed.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

When Kara opened the door of Lena's office, she was immediately jumped by a horny as fuck Lena. Closing the door with her foot, Kara grabbed the back of her wife's thighs, lifting her as they kissed passionately. Lena hugged Kara with both her arms and legs as Kara carried her to the couch and sat down with Lena on her lap.

"I need you so bad." Lena whined into the kiss. She pulled her skirt up and began grinding on her Alpha. She could feel Kara's big bulge against her needy pussy and grinded on it as they kissed.

Kara reached down and cupped Lena's ass, squeezing it hard and making her mate grind harder on her erection. "You want this cock, don't you? You want this cock fucking you hard and filling you with seed, don't you?"

Lena moaned wantonly and nodded her head effusively, moving her hips in circles, rubbing her hard clit on Kara's jean clad cock. "I want it so bad! I _need_ it!"

Kara smirked at how desperate her wife was, moaning and whining as she grinded on her. She loved seeing Lena like this. It was a side of her that only Kara got to see. "You love it when I cum deep inside your tight pussy and give you my knot, don't you?" Kara whispered in her ear.

Lena let out a kitten like sound, nodding her head. "Yes! Oh my God, I want your knot so bad!" She whispered, even though she knew she wouldn't have it that day.

Kara licked the whole length of her wife's neck, before sucking on her pulse point, making Lena get even wetter. "I love it when you take my seed, baby. I love how you moan and scream like a common whore when I fill you up."

The dirty talk did nothing to help the ache in Lena's pussy. She wanted Kara to just unzip her pants, put her panties aside and just push her hard cock deep inside her needy hole. "Kara, please! Please, I need your cock so bad, baby. Please, give it to me." She begged, grinding harder on the big bulge.

"I will, love. Patience." Kara said, licking the mating mark on the junction of Lena's shoulder and neck. "I love how desperate you are for my dick, for my knot. You're dying to have my knot stretching your pussy to its limit, aren't you? Having me stretching you as I fill you up with my seed. Tell me how bad you want me to breed you, baby."

Lena was so turned on, she could barely formulate any coherent thought. "So bad! I want you to breed me so bad. Please, baby! Fuck me hard and give me your seed!"

Lena's words made Kara's cock throb inside her pants as she squeezed her wife's butt harder. "I will baby. I'll fuck you so good." She promised, bitting Lena's chin. "And I will put a baby in your belly." She whispered against Lena's skin.

That was when Lena lost her shit. The thought of Kara impregnating her drove her completely crazy and she reached down to open the button of Kara's pants and pull down the small zip. She pushed her hand inside, cupping her wife's dick and gently squeezing it. "Fuck me!" She half begged, half commanded.

Kara loved the idea of breeding Lena as much as her Omega did and it got her desperate to fuck Lena as well. She held Lena's wrist, pulling her hand out of her pants. "Shhh, I will."

Kara opened the buttons of Lena's dress shirt and took it off, as well as her lace bra. She leaned in and began sucking one of Lena's hard nipple as she fondled the Omega's other breast with her hand. The hand that wasn't massaging Lena's tit, was squeezing her buttcheek. Lena could feel Kara's long fingers very close to her asshole as Kara fondled her cheek under her panties and it got her even hornier.  

Letting of the wet nipple, Kara moved to it's twin and sucked it as she pushed the tip of her index finger inside Lena's tightest hole. Lena let out a loud moan she felt Kara's finger penetrating her asshole as the Alpha feasted on her tit. Lena couldn't take it anymore and reached down to rub her aching clit.

When Kara noticed it, she held Lena's wrist, pulling the Omega's hand away from her needy sex. _"Mine."_ She growled, the beast inside her getting possessive at the sight of her mate touching herself.

"Yes, yours, baby. Please, I need you." Lena's voice sounded like she was about to start crying. She just needed it so bad and the dominant pheromones radiating from Kara only made it worse.

Suddenly, Kara stood up with Lena in her arms and carried her to her desk, making her sit on it. "I will make your belly round with my pups. Is that what you want, baby?" She whispered into Lena's ear as she got rid of her shoes, pants and boxers.

Lena whined and nodded her head, automatically opening her legs for her Alpha. "Yes! Yes, give it to me! Please!" She begged, putting her panties aside and exposing her soaking wet pussy to Kara.

And Kara did.

Holding her rock hard cock, she put the tip against Lena's hole and pushed hard, making Lena take every inch of it. Lena let out a little scream, knowing her secretary could hear it -and probably the whole floor-, but she didn't care. Kara began ramming her cock into her wife's tight hole, making it stretch to accommodate her shaft.

Lena was on cloud nine. She could feel every inch of Kara's cock, every vein on it and the way her Alpha was grabbing her waist possessively as she fucked her hard, had the Omega in her jumping for joy. She loved how Kara would own her body every time they had sex, leaving her sore and with the evidence of their coupling all over her pale body. Lena would wear her bruises and love bites with proud, like scars of war.

She lay on her desk as Kara slammed her cock into her, making her full breasts bounce with every thrust. Kara couldn't tear her eyes away from the two soft mounds, she loved to watch them bounce for her. Letting go of Lena's waist, Kara palmed Lena's tits, she squeezed them and pinched the hard nipples. Lena let out a low whimper, clenching her pussy around her wife's thick cock.

"Fuck, baby!" Kara groaned when she felt Lena clenching her walls around her shaft. "That's it, clench your pussy, let me feel you squeezing my dick."

Lena did as she was told. She clenched her inner walls, relaxing them and clenching again, massaging Kara's cock. Kara let out a louder groan, fondling her Omega's full breasts one last time before grabbing Lena's waist again. She quickened the pace, fucking Lena hard and making her body jerk backwards, her head falling from the desk. Kara leaned down, grabbing the back of Lena's neck to prevent her wife from hurting herself. She kissed Lena, pushing her tongue inside the Omega's hot mouth and making Lena moan into the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Kara bit Lena's bottom lip and sucked it, before pulling away. Lena whined when she felt her wife's hard cock leave her pussy. "Get down, baby. I want to breed you properly." Kara said, holding her wet cock and jerking off as she waited for Lena to do as she was told.

But when Lena stood up, she kneeled down, instead of bending over the desk. She loved to taste herself on her Alpha's cock and she couldn't miss the opportunity of doing so. She let out a low moan at the sight of Kara's big, wet shaft standing proud against her lower stomach. Leaning in, Lena opened her mouth and took a couple inches inside.

"Fuck!" Kara hissed, gripping Lena's soft hair. "Yes, baby, suck it." She pushed Lena's head down, making her Omega take a few more inches in.

Lena bobbed her head up and down Kara's meat, taking as much as could in. Kara's taste mixed with her own hit her taste buds and made her moan around the thick cock. Kara groaned as she tightened her grip on Lena's hair, pushing her cock in and out of her perfect mouth, fucking it. Lena just looked up at her and stayed still, letting her Alpha use her mouth.  

"Fuck, Lena…" Kara looked down at her wife. She looked so good on her knees for her, taking her cock in her mouth as she looked back at her with teary eyes. "I love your mouth, baby. Love this sweet mouth so much!"

Lena just moaned in response. She had her tongue flat, licking Kara's shaft everytime her wife thrusted in and she could feel her mouth getting filled with saliva. It didn't stop her though, she let Kara keep fucking her face as her drool escaped through the commissures of her lips. Lena could feel her pussy juices running down her thighs as Kara used her mouth, she'd never been this wet before.

When Kara stilled her hips, Lena pulled the big cock out of her mouth. She spat all the drool that was filling her mouth in Kara's cock, using it as lube and then she began jerking her off with both hands. The sight had Kara's cock throbbing in Lena's fist.

"Fuck, baby. I love it when you're this filthy!" Kara breathed, watching her wife pumping her cock. "Look at you, all messy. A hot, perfect mess." Kara said, stroking her Omega's face and making Lena smile. "I would love to cum all over your pretty face but I really need to fuck. Come on, get up and bend over the desk."

Lena didn't need to be told twice. She stood up and turned around, bending over her desk for Kara. She stuck out her ass and wiggled it, inviting her Alpha to fuck her. The smell of Lena's arousal was driving Kara insane and she couldn't help but kneel down for a quick taste. She licked Lena's wet pussy, making Lena scream in pleasure. Kara all but devoured her wife's cunt, making sure to avoid the hard little clit so Lena wouldn't cum in her mouth.

She wanted her mate to cum around her throbbing cock.

After getting Lena's taste all over her tongue, Kara stood up. She pushed Lena's upper body against the desk and pulled her ass up in the air. The perfect position to breed her Omega.

"Please, Kara. Fuck me, baby, fuck me until you fill me up with your seed and make me pregnant with your pups!" Lena plead, holding the edge of her desk for balance and grinding on her wife.

Growling, Kara penetrated her again. She grabbed Lena's waist, squeezing it hard enough to leave her handprints there and moved her hips back and forward at a fast, constant pace. Lena let out a series of whimpers, moans, whines and kitten like sounds as her Alpha fucked her hard. She would push her ass back the best she could, trying to meet Kara's thrusts. The sound of Kara's lower stomach slapping on her ass filled the office as well as the wet sound of Kara's dick ramming her soaked cunt.  

"Aaaaaah!" Lena screamed, gripping the desk as tight as she could. "Oh, yeeees! Yes, baby. Give it to me!" She incentivised the Alpha and Kara gave it to her alright.  

Kara was moving her hips as fast as she could, going as deep as possible inside her wife's silky hole. Lena's walls hugged her cock so good, sucking her in and milking her meat all the time. Kara reached forward and gripped Lena's hair, pulling at it until her Omega's sweaty back was pressed against her clad front. Kara licked Lena's neck, up to her ear and sucked her earlobe, making Lena's legs shake.

"Tell me how bad you want my seed, baby. Tell me how bad you want me to give a nice creampie. Tell me how bad you want to feel it dropping from your swollen pussy and running down your thighs." Kara whispered into her ear.

Upon hearing her Alpha's words, Lena clenched her pussy hard around Kara's meat. "Oh my God, baby, yes! I want it filling me up. I want to feel it right in my womb, warming my insides. But I don't want to push it out, I'll just keep it inside me so I'll sit in my chair and feel it inside of me all day until I get home and you fill me up with more of it!"

Kara let out a loud growl. "You naughty girl, such a cum slut." Kara reached down and began rubbing Lena's neglected clit.

Lena let out yet another scream as Kara played with her hard, sensitive clit. "Yes! Oh fuck yes, I'm a slut for your seed! If it was for me, I would have you filling me up with it _all the time!_ I would keep it inside every time!" She said in between moans and whimpers.

"Fuck!" Kara groaned. She rubbed Lena's clit harder, wanting to make her wife cum before she did. "Cum for me, baby. Cum all around my cock and I promise I'll fill your little pussy with a big load!"

The promise of a big load was enough for Lena to reach her orgasm. She screamed in pleasure, clenching her pussy around Kara's fat cock and shaking in her Alpha's arms as Kara held her protectively, preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Here it comes, love!" Kara announced, holding Lena by the waist as she fucked her sensitive pussy until several spurts of hot seed filled her Omega's insides, painting it white.

Upon feeling this, Lena couldn't help but cum again as a wonderful warmth spread through her body. She could feel Kara's seed filling her up and imagined she would get pregnant with Kara's pups as she cummed a second time. They were both shaking and panting as Kara held her mate, her cock still spurting some drops of cum inside Lena's spasming cunt.

Lena wished she could have her Alpha's knot but she would have to waited until their next mating cycle for that. She was more than satisfied with Kara's seed though and let it show by smiling happily as her wife kissed her cheek and down to her neck until she got to her mating bite.

"I love you." Kara said and repeated it at least three times, kissing her mate's bite scar.

"I love you too. So much." Lena said, turning her head to kiss Kara.

They shared a long, sweet kiss. Lena could feel Kara's cock starting to go soft inside her and clenched her pussy, trying to keep her there. But eventually, Kara's limp cock fell from her pussy and Lena clenched her muscles again, to keep the seed inside.

"Are you really gonna keep it there all day?" Kara asked when she saw Lena pressing her thighs together.

Lena nodded her head. "Yes, I meant it when I said I would. I want to feel you inside me all day, keeping me hot and bothered so when I get home I'll just jump you and ride you until we both pass out from exhaustion." Lena told her, turning around to face Kara.

Kara let out a small, low groan and kissed her hard. "I don't deserve you."  

Lena just giggled and kissed her wife one last time before gathering her clothes from the floor and began getting dressed. "You should go, darling. I don't want you to be late for work because of me."

"Totally worth it." Kara said as she put her boxers and pants on and then her shoes.

Once they were both dressed, they kissed goodbye and said "I love you" to each other before Kara left the office.

Lena sat down on her chair, feeling her wife's seed fighting to leave her pussy every time she breathed but she would just clench her walls to keep it there. And she knew she would barely be able to concentrate in work but it was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> To the tard anon troll who keeps coming back here to talk shit: I'm not feeding you. Feel free to waste your time leaving bitter comments, they will be ignored and deleted.


End file.
